Forgetting Something?
by ElementalMg6
Summary: A girl broken and defeated make friends with the most unusual people you could imagine a dwarf, an elf, two men, and four hobbits.Will her friends help her to recover her hidden past or will it consume her?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing that you can recognize as J.R.R Tolkien I do however own Faith.

The young woman cried out, as the man who held her captive tightened her restraints. Her wrists and ankles were already bleeding, evidence of her prolonged captivity. " Let me go!" She demanded her voice a mixture of fear and pain, yet there was hidden authority.

Her plea was answered by a swift blow to the head, re-opening numerous wounds. Deciding to finally give up she curled into a little ball, pleading that his lust for blood had at last been quenched. "What's wrong Faith have you finally accepted your death? I'll make it as painful as possible then." The woman turned her tear-streaked face upward "My name isn't Faith" she said, anger dripping from her tongue.

The man smirked " Then what is your name?" The woman frowned trying to recall the name from her past. She couldn't remember before the man abducted her, but she knew that she had been loved and her name was not Faith.

"I don't remember" she said quietly, defeat evident in her face. The man smirked before delivering a kick to her already bruised stomach, Grinning when he heard the snap of her ribs breaking, he pulled a dagger out of his boot. He leaned down to Faith putting the blade against her skin.


	2. Earning her trust

Disclaimer same as previous chapter.

The feeling of a cold metal against her shoulder made her realize she was bout to die. Faith looked up into her kidnapers eyes seeing nothing but hate and anger. She gave a gasp of fear as she felt the blade open her skin. Several deep cuts were made on her arms and legs. As the knife was brought to her throat a man with shoulder length hair knocked the dagger away from her body. Throwing her kidnaper on the ground her "savior" quickly slit his throat giving him a swift death.

The man who had saved her turned towards Faith. Kneeling next to her battered body, he reached out to attend to her various wounds. She flinched weakly away, afraid he was going to hurt her as well. "Fear not. You are safe now I will not harm you. None of us will."

Rolling her head around at the "us" she noticed several other people had gathered around her. The man again reached towards her and again she flinched away. The man put his hand back down and nodded at another man with long blonde hair. Moving silently and quickly he was by her side and holding her down. Faith's eyes opened wide, terrified about what was about to happen. "Shhhh." The man who was holding her down attempted to sooth her to no avail. Faith continued to struggle, wanting nobody's hands on her. The man who had saved her began dressing the wounds on her head, arms, and legs. He then began probing her stomach watching her face to see if she was in any pain. At the first touch Faith screamed loudly, causing all present to jump.

" I will not harm you my lady you must trust me." As he said this the man with brown hair gently peeled back her shirt. He grimaced when he saw the black and blue areas on her body. Noticing the distorted bumps he immediately realized her ribs were broken. Deciding that they could wait till she had some sleep, he rubbed some salve on her bruises, then pulled her shirt back down. He then brought a cup of a foul smelling liquid to her lips. Lifting her head he gently poured the contents of the cup down her throat. Noticing how her eyes started to close, her put a rolled up shirt under her head, and pulled a blanket over her shivering body. The other man smoothed her hair off her face after releasing her then walked away.

Next Day

Faith awoke from a nightmare with a gasp of fear. The man with brown hair from the previous night was at her side in an instant. "Good afternoon my lady, I'm afraid I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last night. My name is Aragorn, oh and that is Legolas", he indicated the person on the opposite side of her. "As I said before you have no reason to fear us for we will do you no harm." Faith gave a small nod still wary of the strangers.

Aragorn smiled encouragingly before continuing. " Now if it is alright I'm going to ask you a few questions." Again Faith nodded slightly letting him continue. " First off I would like to know your name."

Faith took a deep breathe causing pain in her ribs. " That is not an easy question for I do not remember my true name. The man that you killed last night kidnapped me, he named me Faith, but before that I can't recall my name. I fact I can't remember anything about my past, but I do know Faith isn't my real name. But you can call me Faith since I can't remember."

Aragorn nodded sympathetically, already expecting an answer like that. " I'm truly sorry about that Lady Faith. As you can't remember anything about your past would you like to travel with me and my friends?"

Faith thought about it for a moment and realized she didn't really have a choice. " I would like that thank you, but could you introduce them to me?"

Aragorn smiled again and nodded before remembering something. " Lady Faith your ribs are broken I can reset them but it will be painful, are you ready for that?"

Faith looked up at him "Yes Lord Aragorn I'm ready, but please just call me Faith."

"Only if you call me Aragorn."

The two nodded agreement and shared a small smile. Faith prepared herself but still couldn't help flinching when Aragorn touched her. He snapped the first rib into place as she cried out in pain. She felt someone's hands slip into her own looking over at Legolas she smiled gratefully. She got through the bone resetting by squeezing the available hands, and even then she had tears streaming down her face by the time it was over.

Aragorn gave her something for that pain and handed her a dress. " This should be about your size, someone I love gave it to me as a gift she said I'd have need of it."

Faith nodded her thanks before everyone turned their backs to give her some privacy. She slipped the beautiful traveling dress on slowly wincing at the pain her moving caused. Finally the dress was on and smoothed down, she told the men they could turn around. Aragorn smiled at the woman sitting on the ground. Her tangled black hair fell down her back touching the ground. Pain still radiated from her intense green eyes, and multiple cuts and bruises were apparent against her pale skin. After some physical and mental healing however he could tell she would be quite beautiful. " Faith would you like to brush your hair?"

She nodded eagerly as he handed her a brush, however she couldn't lift her arms without gasping. Legolas gently took the brush from her and proceeded to untangle her hair. Going even farther he braided her long hair, gently patting her shoulder when he was done. Just as he put the brush down the rest of the fellowship came into view looking with interest at Faith.

To be continued….

Okay review people!


End file.
